A St Mungo's Reunion
by dancingonstars
Summary: A chance encounter between Draco and Ginny eight years after war.


Ginevra Potter nee Weasley was walking, well more like waddling, around St. Mungo's with an eighteen-month-old baby attached to her hip. It was difficult to hold her baby and walk at the same time but she had no other choice. How James had managed to get a hold of her wand and a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product, she would never know. He had managed to permanently stick the toy to his hand and turn himself a light green which was even more disconcerting for her to think about. She wasn't sure whether she should be angry or happy that her baby had performed some magic.

No one was around to help her bring Jamie to the hospital because like Harry and Ron they were working. Hermione was stuck home almost as pregnant as Ginny, and Mum was watching Bill and Fleur's children. Hence, Ginny was forced to tow her little guy to the hospital all by herself. It wouldn't have been a problem for her, if it weren't for the fact that she was relatively the size of a hippogriff. She was expecting her new bundle of joy in a couple of weeks and couldn't wait for him or her to arrive. She would gladly take the spitting, burping, crying and dirty nappies over her current condition. She was swollen, achy all over, and with any sudden movements she was tilting and swaying from side to side afraid she was going to topple over. Holding Jamie surely wasn't helping her.

However, here she was, walking around the hospital trying to entertain her baby; who had quickly lost interest while being stuck inside the house all day. He was clearly in favor of following the Fred and George route rather than the Percy route.

She eventually found herself in the maternity ward coming towards the glass window where all the newborns were visible to passersby. "Oh look, Jamie. Look at all the pretty babies. You know in a couple of weeks, your baby brother or sister is going to be in there. You can look after it and help Mummy. It'll be the luckiest baby to have a big brother like you." She wasn't sure how he was going to cope with a new baby in the house. It was one thing to have new baby cousins around him, but quite another to add another sibling into his life permanently. The new baby would be living with him, resulting in a division of their attention between their parents. Neither she nor Harry had to adapt to a younger sibling being brought into the mix and she hoped Jamie wouldn't get too upset over it.

As Ginny continued down the hallway, she kept up a constant ramble of how Jamie would like having a little brother or sister to play with. She was walking by the private rooms when she saw a pale platinum blond head appear ahead of her. Her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't seen Draco Malfoy this close up in who knows how long. But of course she knew. It had been one year and ten months that she hadn't seen him in person. She wasn't sure what to do as she watched him turn his head from side to side holding a tiny little blue bundle. There was no point in trying to get away because she couldn't walk any faster than a turtle now. As she approached him, she heard his low agitated voice repeat the same thing over and over again, as the small cry of the baby got louder.

"Bugger, bugger… where is that bloody Healer? Why did she have to give that bloody dreamless sleeping draught to Astoria now? She's ready to kick me out of my own wife's room any chance she gets, but as soon as I need the old bat she disappears. What's the point of having a personal Healer if she's not there when you need her? Bugger…"Ginny couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her mouth as she heard him ranting quietly to himself. Draco Malfoy quickly turned around at the sound. His mouth opened in a small "o" of surprise. He closed his mouth quickly and put his customary blank expression in place before she could read any emotion from him. She had seen him do it so many times in the past at school, before either one knew anything of the other. It surprised her when she felt disappointment at seeing that very same mask fall back into place on his beautiful face. She thought they had gotten over all of the pretenses that he put on for everyone else. But then again, they hadn't been alone since the day after Voldemort was defeated.

"Weasley," he said so assuredly, like he didn't have a crying baby in his arms and wasn't panicking moments before.

"Malfoy," she replied amused. "I couldn't help overhear your mumbling, do you need some help?" Once upon a time they had been friends, maybe even more if they had been true to themselves. She couldn't resist trying to help him, if not to be close to him again in any way, then to help the crying baby.

"Malfoys do not mumble and no, I do not need your help, Weasley," he said arrogantly. Even with a crying baby in his arms, he still looked the role of a regal prince.

"Potter," she corrected automatically. "And yes, I do believe you need help. From over here it looks like you're holding the baby wrong, seeing as if he soiled his nappy, you would have felt or smelled it," she said knowingly, unable to keep the smirk off her face.

He looked appalled at her statement for a moment before he recovered himself,"Thank you for your suggestion, I'll just wait until the Healer arrives."

"Fine, but you know I'm right. I have had a bit of practice and besides, I wouldn't lie to you," Ginny said honestly.

Draco continued to look at her indifferently until she uttered the last few words. She saw something stir in his eyes that she hadn't seen in eight years.

"Yes, I know." They continued to stare at each other in silence feeling all of the unspoken words from their past pass between them like a current.

"Congratulations. He's beautiful. He looks just like his handsome father," she said sincerely. "What's his name?" she quickly added trying to distract him from the compliment she had just given him.

"Thank you. His name is Scorpious." She could see a smile trying to escape the mask that usually adorned his face. He stealthily tried to readjust the baby and noticed the baby stopped crying.

Ginny merely raised an eyebrow.

"I know, but I'm keeping up with tradition: names after constellations… Congratulations to you as well. One already here and another on the way. I've only been a father for a day and I'm already scared shitless that I'm going to do something wrong."

"No you won't, Draco. I know you'll be the best father to your son," she said honestly, trying to convince him that what she said was true, because it was.

"How do you know?" he asked in a small voice.

"Because I know you, at least I did years ago. I saw you change from the spoiled git to the brave, caring man who was my friend. Despite everything against us, you became the person I trusted most in the world. That is the man that will do everything for his son, who will learn what to do and not to do based on his own experiences with his father. You've learned from your past and you'll be able to show that to your son. He'll be proud of you for all that you've overcome. Just like I am."

"Thank you." Draco continued to look at her with his eyes so intense that it was hard to keep looking, but yet she was unable to turn away. Ginny felt like Draco was looking into her very soul, causing a shiver to run through her entire body. She hadn't felt this in such a long time. She never thought of Draco if she could help it. Thinking of him always brought up the biggest 'what ifs'; she would begin to regret her life and she refused to make her life feel meaningless. She was happy in the family she created with Harry and wouldn't do anything differently. Although she loved Harry with all of her heart, she never wanted to admit to herself that it was her soul that belonged to Draco. He had that part of her from the very moment they stopped being Malfoy and Weasley and became Draco and Ginny.

It was in this moment that Ginny saw a different path she could have led. A different life she could have had if only they had both been brave enough to face everything. She saw herself in that room lying on the bed while Draco walked back and forth rocking their baby to sleep. All of the children they could have had, the family that Draco secretly craved, and the family that she wanted to give him.

But that would never happen; it could never happen. They went their separate ways and whether it was right or wrong - they'll never know. This imagined life only tormented her in her most private thoughts; it was ready to strike, and cause doubt in her marriage at the smallest hint of trouble.

Ginny forced herself to stop the images that her mind unwillingly conjured. She thought of Harry and Jamie and the new baby they were going to have. She pictured their faces in her mind and the happiness they brought to her every day; the life she was proud of and grateful for, and the life they fought for together. She hoped that her children would be free to love anybody they wanted without society dictating who they should love. Maybe in the future a Weasley and a Malfoy could be together without the weight of the world on the young lovers' shoulders. They'd take the leap that Draco and Ginny had been too scared to take.

"Git!" A tiny squeal erupted. The connection between her and Draco broke. They both turned their eyes onto the tiny redheaded toddler perched on her hip. He happily repeated git over and over again with a smile on his face.

They both burst out laughing.

"Jamie, what has Mummy said about not saying that? Oh bugger, I'm going to kill Ron and George for teaching my baby that word."

"Looks like someone's Mummy doesn't have any manners. Two inappropriate words in front of her child," Draco playfully responded.

"Please, you were just saying one before in front of yours," she snapped back.

"Yes, I was, but my child doesn't understand words yet, so I have a bit of time before I have to watch what I say," he said with a smirk on his face.

"You don't have as much time as you think. Children are like sponges, they soak up everything around them."

"Where did you get that from… some Muggle parenting book? Some of those parenting books are completely absurd in their theories and explanations," Draco added disdainfully.

"Draco Malfoy reading Muggle parenting books. Now I have heard of everything."

Draco looked sheepish and embarrassed at having revealed his latest reading material.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed about reading Muggle parenting books. I've read plenty and some are actually helpful. Don't think about it too much and you'll do great," Ginny paused, unable to prolong the moment any longer. "Well, I've got to get back home. It was great seeing you… Draco."

"Yes, it was great seeing you as well, Ginny. Goodbye."

They both looked hungrily at each other, trying to memorize the other's face. They rarely saw each other and this stolen moment would last forever in their minds. The two former friends turned away from each other and walked back towards the lives they chose.


End file.
